Typical user interfaces allow for users to control a device based on a displayed menu. For example, conventional playback devices usually include one or more displayed elements (e.g., home, back, menu) that may be selected by a user to control the user interface display. In many instances, the user interface is provided by media played by a device. These user interfaces are limited by the amount of data that may be presented to a user. Generally these interfaces do not allow for a user to view or browse media associated with a plurality of titles as the user interface is generally directed to a single media. Other user interfaces allow for users to view and select media based on a network connection. For example, media titles may be viewed on a network browser application performed by a device. These methods, however, do not allow for a user to navigate to previously viewed screens of a user interface based on a stored configuration. Another drawback is the requirement of users to manually load data associated with each element of the user interface. Further, these typical methods do not allow for adjusting the display to select a particular page that was previously displayed based on one or more user selections. Thus, there is a desire for a user interface that allows for selection and presentation of graphical elements that overcomes one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks.